


The Choices We Make

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Sometimes she has a flicker of doubt about the choices she made
Series: Random drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 4





	The Choices We Make

Better. That's all Donna ever wanted for Annie to have and be better than she was. It was an obsession that's what her ex-husband said when he walked out the door. He said she was selfish, and nothing she did was for Annie.

Donna didn't think this was true. Everything she did was so Annie could be more, how could that be a bad thing? 

Sometimes though she thinks that allowing Vought into their lives was a mistake, but then she sees Annie uses her powers and the doubt vanishes. Vought had given her those gifts, of course, they wanted to make sure she was being raised right.


End file.
